Tenpenchii no Naruto
by Tengoku no Kotei
Summary: A power that is asleep in all the creatures of the world... "Presence", "Spirit of Struggle" and "Intimidation"... It is not different from the human senses... However, most people do not perceive this power within himself, or perhaps... In trying to awaken him they end up dying... "The act of not doubting". That makes the force!


**Tenpenchii no Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The calm before the storm**

* * *

Legal notice: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

* * *

**Marineford**

Everything was going as planned by the Navy Fleet Admiral, Sengoku, the Buddha **_(Hotoke no Sengoku)_**, and his advisors. Without any hesitation, they promulgated the execution of Portgas D. Ace **_(Hiken no Esu)_** in the midst of countless television networks broadcasting the occasion.

**_In South Blue_**

Here in this quiet fair, on an unknown island in the South Blue region, we can find a good variety of umbrellas and, of course, people protecting themselves from the rain. Taking a more critical and watchful eye, it is noticed that everyone is commenting on the imminent execution of the famous pirate of the crew of the **_Shirohige_**, Ace. Wait, after all, what would be more important than that?

"It's 3 hours! Has the Whitebeard already arrived? "- commented a seller abruptly, and a little fearful, after all, we are talking about the Strongest Man in the World **_(Sekai Saikyo no Otoko)_**!

"Do not know. Do you really think he's going to show up? "- This time an adult-looking young man with blond hair, a well-bearded beard, and a tattoo on his right arm dubiously asks, separating some notes to pay for what he just bought in the tent commented.

"He's an important guy, but he's not too old anymore?"

"Do you think?" Said the one who started the 'conversation' with his arms folded under his tent, and now we can see that he is a man in his 30s, with frizzy orange hair and wearing a sleeveless shirt with a gray hood.

"He was already there before the Pirate Age. He must already be very old. "- commented another in an exasperated and somewhat weird way, we now have a new member in this 'conversation', and like the aforementioned, it has a youthful appearance, uses a head scarf that falls under his right side, full lips, fleshy and dark, a purple shirt with horizontal stripes and a tattoo on his left arm. It is the same that is currently disposing its fruits and vegetables for the passer-by of blond hair.

"We have not heard his name in any great news for years!" - The one with blonde hair adds another disturbing commentary, which, by facts, is still the truth.

"How can you take it so carefree? Precisely because it can not be ignored that the Navy has called its best warriors and is waiting with all the strength. "- Then a hoarse voice, but filled with wisdom, speaking in a calm way, and of course, it scared the young people who were talking before their unconventional entry into the subject in question. Sitting on a box reading her newspaper, the owner of this voice is a gray-haired lady trapped in a coke with some kind of rubber, she wears glasses, a simple purple shirt with no prints and a skirt. Around you can see 3 other boxes with their hidden content, also having 3 baskets containing pears, apples and kiwi.

"I'm pretty sure Whitebeard will show up." So he finished his 'speech'.

"And what's going to happen then?" The orange-haired man inquired worriedly.

"I do not know. How will I know? "She answered in a way that was both youthful and with a hint of amusement in her tone.

**_In East Blue_**

Then we arrive at the East Blue, and we are in peaceful place with some sheep eating their food each day.

"He's a pirate from a different era. Can he even defeat the Navy HQ? "- A shepherd _(sheep and sheep)_ he comments with a critical look beating repeatedly at his shoulder with his twig used to direct his animals. Keeping a normal appearance, he has a full beard with some goatee, handkerchief under his head going towards the chin and covering the region of the chest. Wearing a black tunic with crescent moon details in yellow.

"No pirate is capable of attacking **Marineford**." - A woman wearing the Alabasta women's dress, she comments.

"This is not true. I think it was 20 years ago. "Then there was a man with a hoarse, old voice, sitting on a back, smoking his pipe, with a tattoo on his bald head, wearing a ring-earring, black glasses, and an overcoat stuffed with flowers and concentric circles - a pirate named Shiki, the Golden Lion, invaded **Marineford** and destroyed half of the Navy's HQ. This time it will be worse. No matter who wins, many people will die. It would be better if he did not show up. If nothing else but execution happens, it will be the best. "Completes serosely taking a final swallow in his pipe, cementing his own words looking into a cloudless sky.

**_In North Blue_**

With the snow falling on the unshakable castle, we arrived at the North Blue. And a curious case, it catches our attention. Here we can see a gentleman dressed to protect himself from the shaking cold and drinking his liquor canteen, and even then, is not enough to keep his body warm. Is the cold the cause of so much shaking, or is it _something else_?

"Hey, we want to drink old man!" - One person, and judging by the tone of voice, young man, exclaims irritably.

At that, the gentleman who had been trembling a little, calmed down enough and began to pay attention to the 'tumult' that soon unfolded in his tired eyes.

"Are you wanting me to open the bar on a day like this? We're expecting a big war at any hour! "- The equally angry Chef de Bar interrogates and _simultaneously_ exclaims exasperatedly to the two patrons who are standing at the end of his bar on _a day like these_. _Oras, the war is coming_. "Go home! If the world still exists tomorrow, I'll open it! "- Completed with a fist raised in the wind, symbolizing the irritation and the feeling of anxiety for the inevitability that came closer and closer.

"Then you just have to sell us some sake! It seems like we're going to stay on the platform! "- commented another customer with rosy cheeks, indicating the sensitivity for the cold weather, _or would it be because you already had a few drinks?_

"You will not be able to drink it!" - Your friend 'helps' you, trying to influence the Chef to make some drinks available to fortify them at the time of execution. _A laughable situation, if I may._

**_In West Blue_**

There is the sound of something pounding on the table, and forcing our gaze, we have a wooden foot. _Wait, a wooden foot?_

"He's not some old man!" Exclaimed a bearded stranger, holding the glass with liquor. "His head is still in place!" He paused, and then, taking a sip of his liquor, resumed. "It was only a year ago when we saw him sitting there. We thought he was going to die. He finished his reminiscence with a frown, his mouth half open, his teeth incomplete.

**_In Grand Line_**

Arriving at the Grand Line, one has the view of a clothesline with shirts, scarves and skirts hanging.

"Is Whitebeard so dangerous?" That was the rhetorical question asked by some unknown random villager. With a mocking laugh, he continues. "Even these children know. They are singing while they jump. "

_"The Whitebeard Pirate is scarier than a demon!" - They sang the children in unison again and again. Something nice to see._

Under some sort of cliff, we can see a nun kneeling and looking up at the heavens, as if asking something for something, or someone. Maybe it was a prayer? "My God!" He exclaimed to that nun. - "Where will the world stop?" - He ends with his eyes closed.

**_On the island of Marineford, home to the Navy HQ_**_, is a large city, mainly inhabited by sailors' relatives. An evacuation order was issued to all the inhabitants of the city._

_And in the **Sabaody Archipelago**, the evacuation area, residents are watching the progress of the execution on the monitors. Reporters and cameraman from various places are here to take the news quickly to the world._

In the Sabaody Archipelago, monitors were created to convey the execution to its inhabitants as Ace arrives at the running booth. Some of the patrol ships sent to deal with Whitebeard's forces are sunk and never heard of him.

"That's really the Navy's greatest strength." - comments a young cameraman wearing a cap back, a pink shirt next to a _gigantic_ Den Den Mushi.

"I believe the Whitebeard knows this." Another cameraman comments, this being noticeably twice his age, and swallowing a lump in his throat with his eyes bulging with what was to come with this execution. "Even so, will he venture there?" "The hand he's holding the quill is shaking sharply, _and that must be the reason the man is sweating_. His appearance consists of a beret, a shallow beard and is wearing a suit with a lilac tie.

_All the observing ships that the navy sent were sunk and no report on the Whitebeard was delivered. Then the tension in _**Marineford** _continues to rise. And it takes less than 3 hours to run._

Elite soldiers were called from all parts of the world, totaling about 100,000 soldiers. The crescent-shaped bay and the entire island are surrounded by 50 ships and many cannons have been scattered across the area lining the coast.

And on the front line of all this are none other than the remaining Shichibukai **_(Seven Warriors of the Sea)_**, who guard the key to war. They are an organization of the seven pirates who became corsairs in the service of the **World Government**. Among them are Bartholomew Kuma, Gecko Moriah, Donquixote Doflamingo, Dracule Mihawk and Boa Hancock.

On the back of the island, Ace is located at the top of the execution stand. Taking care of him on guard below the platform are the biggest rotten navy, **the Three Admirals**!

Kuzan **_(Aokiji, Blue Pheasant)_**, a tall, lean, muscular man, has black hair, a chin-curly haircut, and tanned skin. His outfit consists of a white collared vest with collared feet along a navy blue long-sleeved shirt and fitted white trousers and black shoes, rarely accompanied by a suit jacket. He also wears a yellow tie divided geometrically by black lines and a sleeping mask on his forehead. He wears a coat of a white navy admiral (gilded epaulettes and for him being the ice wearer, blue cuffs) on it as a cape, as did the other admirals. He is a user of **_Hie Hie no Mi_** _(Ice Fruit)_ of the Logia type, which allows him to turn or things around on ice and also control him.

Sakazuki **_(Akainu, Red Dog)_**, is a tall, light-skinned man, exceptionally muscular and as tall as his fellow admirals, with a square shaped face, very pronounced facial features and short black hair. He usually wears a navy standard cap and sports a crimson, pierced suit, decorated with what appears to be a rose on the left lapel. Unlike many high-ranking Navy men, he does not wear a tie, instead leaving his shirt colored with a flower print of light unbuttoned showing his muscular neck and part of his tattoo. He wears gloves and black shoes. He is a user of **_Magu Magu no Mi_**_ (Fruit of Magma)_ of the Logia type, allowing him to become, control and generate magma.

Borsalino **_(Kizaru, Yellow Monkey)_**, is an incredibly tall man, about the same size as the other two admirals **_Aokiji_** and **_Akainu_**. He is a man who is almost into old age with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face, and a very fine beard. He is older than **_Akainu_** and **_Aokiji_**. His standard outfit consists of a striped yellow suit with a Navy coat over his shoulders as if it were a cape, his arms not in his sleeves. **_Kizaru_** also wears white shoes, sunglasses, and a dark green shirt with a lilac tie under his yellow suit. He also has a small black Den Den Mushi on his left wrist, as if it were a wrist watch, under the sleeve of his jacket. He is usually seen wearing a smile relaxed on the face. Being a user of **_Pika Pika no Mi_**_ (Fruit of Light)_ of the Logia type, allows him to create, control and transform into light at will.

_All the imaginable forces of justice are now waiting for the Whitebeard Pirates to stop them from rescuing Ace!_

Arriving below the platform where Ace is about to be executed, two Navy forces walk quietly toward their proper places.

"Alright, Garp? I'll tell them everything! "Came the hoarse voice of an adult man, but giving the impression of authority. This is, after all, Sengoku.

Sengoku's appearance consists of his tall, muscular but agile, middle-aged figure with a long braided beard and a mustache. He usually wears glasses with black rim and a white with gold, his full Navy Admiral uniform is adorned with medals. The most distinctive features of this uniform are a full-size seagull on top of its cap and the Navy's oversized coat that it wears like a cape. His coat has the kanji written as "Justice" **(****正義****)**, in blue, stamped on his back. He is also a user of the Milestone **_Hito Hito no Mi _**Fruit, **_Model: Daibutsu_** _(Human Human Fruit, Model: Buddha)_, an **_Akuma no Mi_** of the **_Zoan mythic_** type that allows the holder to transform into a Daibutsu (statue of the giant Buddha). Generally seen with his pet goat, that we would agree, in a place like these, in the situation where it was, would serve only as pasture.

At the present time, Sengoku was standing next to a renowned Navy companion, and his longtime friend, Monkey D. Garp. Popularly known for its nickname "Garp, the Fist" **_(Genkotsu no Gapu)_**, title that refers to its incredible strength, able to hold a cannon ball and 'play' as if it were a simple ball of paper. The appearance of the Vice Admiral of the Navy, also the father of Monkey D. Dragon and grandfather of Monkey D. Luffy being still adoptive grandfather of Portgas D. Ace, is a tall, dark-haired, broad-shouldered, muscular, bearded man with a scar above the left eye. Their clothing consists of the mantle of a Vice Admiral of the Navy and the ensuing ensemble. White suit, a blue shirt underneath, and a soap-colored tape.

"Whatever. I'll be downstairs. "Garp replied to Sengoku's question, somewhat resentful, disgusted, and disappointed in the direction things had taken with his adopted grandchild. And he took a different turn from his longtime friend, turning right.

Soon after, Sengoku assessed his friend's expressions, and continued his walk toward the platform with a simple nod to Garp's response.

"Get away a little." - Says Sengoku after reaching the top of the platform, where we can see two sailors acting as executioners with the swords positioned under the chin of Ace. _As well as the execution of Gol D. Roger, how ironic._

"Yes, sir!" They said in unison, withdrawing their swords.

_Below the platform_

"The Admiral of the Fleet Sengoku!" Exclaimed a sailor.

"What's going on?" Asked another. _But after all, what could be happening?_

_Returning to the top of the platform_

"Give me a Den Den Mushi." - He ordered Sengoku for his subordinates.

"Yes, sir!" It was the simple reply from one of the sailors.

Sengoku then took a Den Den Mushi, and addressed the 'public' of sailors below the structure that had been prepared for these types of occurrences. Taking steps quietly toward the front of the platform, Sengoku stood beside Ace and decided that, at that moment, an invaluable fact could not be left out on this occasion.

_"Come to think of it, I think it's the best decision to make in the midst of the chaos that will soon come to reign. Excuse me, Garp, "thought Sengoku, as he stared at the many sailors standing there, and peering down at the platform, caught a glimpse of his friend's scalp._

"I have something to tell you." So the murmurs fell silent, and soon there would be silence in **Marineford**, all giving attention to his words. - "Portgas D. Ace ... It's about the great importance of his death today."

"Ace, tell them the name of your father." He commanded Ace, Sengoku.

Ace felt dizzy, looked out of the corner of his eye at Sengoku, and he was still looking forward, so Ace stopped, took a deep breath, and said,

"My father is Whitebeard!" Says Ace.

"No!" Exclaims Sengoku quickly, with exacerbated conviction.

"Yes it is! The Whitebeard is my only father! "- Ace says, already angry and fearful of what, at that moment, became imminent. The revelation of the name of his biological father to the whole world.

"We've been looking for you a lot at the time. Why did we know that there could be a son of _that man_ on some island. Based on a bit of information provided by Cipher Pol, we investigate all newborns and premature babies and their mothers, but we can not find you. "- Says Sengoku, addressing the world and Ace, respectively.

"It was to be expected. Your mother risked her life to give you birth. She used a trick that could be called maternal pride. "He paused, scrutinized everyone's expressions with shocking revelations, and the approaching truth was satisfied, and then decided to continue. "That deceived us ... In fact, everyone. There is an island called Batellra in South Blue. Your mother's name is Portgaz D. Rouge. She did something that completely defied the laws of nature out of love for her son. She kept him in her belly for 20 months! "- Everyone was shocked.

"It can not be!" Exclaimed a mariner, stunned by the revelation, as well as so many others.

"And as soon as she bore him, she lost all strength and died immediately. One year and three months after his father's death, the child was born with the blood of the most hideous man in his veins. "- Sengoku continued, unwavering with subsequent comments.

Ace began to fidget uncontrollably, trying to break free from his bonds and _try to do something_ to keep the Admiral from continuing the truth. But there was nothing he could do, the handcuffs punished the release of his **_Akuma no Mi_**, and so he was inoperative before that fortress.

Seeing these actions, Sengoku remained unshakable.

"That was you!" - Sengoku stated, with a glaring look towards Ace.

"You know that, do not you?" Sengoku asked, still with the same look. And the crowd was silent, waiting for the final development of these revelations.

"Your father is ... Gold Roger!" - The shocking truth was revealed.

Everyone fell silent. There was not a single breath.

Remaining only three hours until the countdown runs, **Marineford** is understandably on the edge.

_Some time later_

_War was already heading for its well-deserved end, and Whitebeard intends to overthrow every island in _**Marineford**_ and gives orders for his crew and their allies to flee. Ace gives his last goodbye, grateful to his captain before attempting to escape. However, Akainu mocks Whitebeard and Ace, feeling angry, tries to fight Akainu. But this one was easily surpassed by the admiral, and when the latter intends to give a fatal blow to Luffy, in the final moment, Ace takes the coup in place of his younger brother._

"You were wondering why you ate a Lodge, the most powerful of all the **_Akuma's no Mi_**, did not you?" Akainu asks, looking at Ace's defeat in front of him, covered in blood on some parts of his body. "You're just fire. I am magma, that burns to the fire! "- He stated with propriety.

"There's a huge difference between your ability and mine!" Akainu continued, attacking with words.

Ace then tries to get up off the ground, but he finds himself without strength. Soon after Luffy sees his brother defeated, and tries to arrive at him to help him, but finds himself falling to his knees and panting, due to a supposed injection of hormones previously made by Ivankov.

"Hey Luffy-kun! You've reached your limit! "Exclaimed Jinbe worried about his friend's situation.

"Ace's **_Vivre Card_** ..." Luffy breathed grimly under his breath trying to reach the paper that represented his brother's life force, but a wind sent the paper two hands away from his position, and due to his condition, there was no way he could get it.

"The **_King of the Pirates_**, Gold Roger, the **_Revolutionary Dragon_** ... The children of these two men being half-brothers is a scary thought. Their fates were sealed! "Akainu began to speak under the shadow that his cap represented, along with the fact that his fist was still flowing in magma. "Everyone can escape, but I swear neither will escape!" He concluded.

"Now, take a good look ..." He lifted his head slightly, enough for us to catch a glimpse of his glare, and said looking at the position of Luffy, who was 10 meters from Ace's position , who had been in front of him, raised his fist and started to run towards the Mugiwara.

"Wait!" Cried Ace, startled, seeing what the Admiral intended.

The Admiral shrugged, then ran swiftly into Luffy's position, clearly intending to kill him.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted desperately at the imminent death of his dear little brother.

Luffy stared at the Admiral's fist, but it was too late, surely he will die.

However, in the last second, Ace manages to run and get ahead of Luffy, and protects him with his back to the Admiral, who at the moment was with his gourd lowered and only one could see the shadow that his cap with the letters "Marine" represented and magma-stuffed fist crossing the chest and burning the organs of the son of Gold Roger. _Gold?_

Ace's **_Vivre Card_** began to burn, until it was nothing more than a simple gray in oblivion. Thus symbolizing his death.

**_Episode 486_**

"Zehahahaha!" Boasted a man known as Marshall D. Teach panting after completing the feat of _defeating_ Whitebeard _personally_. He is extremely tall, being twice as tall as Luffy. His body is quite full and rounded, with relatively thin limbs. He has a large mouth, with several broken or missing teeth, a crooked nose and a large, hairy chest. The long, thick hair falls on the nape of his neck, under a black bandanna, and a small, disheveled black beard that grows around his chin.

And in front of him is the one he himself _defeated_, Whitebeard, **_Shirohige_**, standing still even after his death. _Observe the will of man_. Edward Newgate, the Whitebeard was extremely large in size compared to a normal human. With a long face, plowed because of old age with many wrinkles around the eyes, and many scars along the chest, and very muscular. And like all his men, he had his own Jolly Roger tattooed on his back.

At that moment, his appearance was not _much different_, but he added two large, wrist-like holes adorning his chest and chest, his unshakable position even after being found dead by Marshall D. Teach clutching his bishop with the force recalled only in the your cousin. Standing there, unshakable.

"Zehahahaha!" And so Marshall remained for a long time, filling the room with laughter with derision and pride for his deed. After all, with everything he planned, he would soon have the position he longed for in the new Age that he intended to implant. The position of **Yonkou** _(Four Emperors)_.

_Meanwhile..._

Not far from his position, Marco was enraged at the way things were, watching as Marshall D. Teach laughed and laughed in front of his father's body.

"That bastard ..." - says Marco trembling with anger.

"Marco," says a large man reaching out and placing his hand on the shoulder of his companion. - "We all feel the same ... But we have to flee!" - he ended begging and stating with vehemence for the salvation of his crew.

"I know, Vista." - Entredentes Marco deliberately responded, still watching the situation unfold in his eyes.

With this, the man now known as Vista, took his hand from his companion's shoulder and proceeded to order the crew.

"Do not just stand there! Go to the ships! "He roared at the men who ran in despair amid the sadness and helplessness of the loss of two very important people for all. -"Have you forgotten the last order of our captain ?!" he continued bravely. They all nodded and kept running.

Then, seeing that everything happened to align, he took a look at the Marco who returned it and ran to the men to board the **Moby Dick** and leave **Marineford** as soon as possible. Marco then looked at Whitebeard's back for the last time, and ran after Vista and the crew.

_"Damn, Ace, Oyaji!" Marco thought, crying and mumbled to memories and memories._

_Returning to Marshall D. Teach Stage_

"What a stubborn bastard ..." - commented with the gasping breath of the **_Yami Yami no Mi_**_ (Fruit of Darkness)_ holder, **_Kurohige_**. "So he finally hit his boots?" He continued rhetorically.

However, his companion answered the question in the same way.

"So far, everything is going according to plan." Laffitte said holding the tip of her hat that was on her head between her thumb and forefinger. "Well, captain ..." He continued in a languid second-rate voice, looking at his captain.

In this, Marshall D. Teach has an obsessed look and began to laugh uncontrollably, as if it were a child and had just won two lollipops at one time.

"Zehahahaha! Now, it's time to start! "- Teach says laughing a lot, and then his four companions who stood there took a black curtain and threw it on Whitebeard's body.

Many people did not understand, after all, what this monster would want to do?

"I'm about to give you ..." he began. - "The biggest show of all, that will shake the whole world! He finished with a mad look and a _bloody_ smile, at least, about to enter the curtain. It did not take long and he entered. His companions quickly stood guard saying that no one could pass and that they would have to wait.

**_Episode 488_**

**_Marineford_**_, now, nothing more than a pool of blood containing the red color on both sides. Both sailors and pirates._

A young sailor was running desperately through the countless bodies scattered across the battlefield, weeping in helplessness, speechless at not knowing what to say or do. This boy's name was Coby. He kept running until he got tired and fell on his knees crying uncontrollably with the significant number of deaths, and it is at this moment that Admiral **_Akainu_** ends up arriving in front of him and aiming to end this War by completely exterminating all the pirates there. Coby realizing his intentions and that more deaths would inevitably befall both sides, he makes a decision.

"ALREADY COME!" Cried Coby, crying.

"Hmm." Borsalino's lips twitched.

"A sailor?" Asked Marco.

Akainu then looks at Coby's position with a glaring, enraged look, this one that had been kneeling, crying and with arms wide open, as if it were to intercept Sakazuki.

"Stop it. Stop this fight! We're throwing people's lives away! Even if each of the sailors has a family waiting for his return! "He shouted again with all his might, refusing to continue that meaningless killing for the self-proclaimed justice of the navy. - "Even if we have already reached our goal! We continue to chase after pirates who no longer want to fight and continue a battle that should have ended ... We left soles that could be saved if we took care of them now! Still, we're sacrificing more people! And the soldiers who will fall for making that decision ?! We're making them look like idiots! She cried a lot, her eyes already red and bulging because of her crying.

"Coby?" Garp said in surprise at what was in front of his eyes.

"Hmm? Who are you?! Akainu asked abruptly to the boy in front of him. Seeing that he had not gotten an immediate answer, he said. "You've wasted so much of my time. The Navy does not need soldiers who do not take orders! He exclaimed, filling his right fist of magma and preparing his attack to vaporize this scum marine from the face of the earth.

_"No use, I'm going to die!" Looking now at his foolishness, Coby thought. "But, I said, I said what I wanted! I have no regrets! "Reinforcing his determination prepared for the inevitable._

Akainu then raised his fist in lava and brought it forward with the purpose of ending once and for all with the audacity of the boy in front of him.

Except that right now ...

A covered sword of **Busoshoku Haki** _(Color of Armament)_ was positioned in front of the boy and easily successfully interrupted the Admiral's attack and shielded him.

Everyone was surprised and did not hold back their reactions. Especially Akainu who opened his eyes wide and a drop of sweat ran down his face, for there interrupting his attack only with his right arm extended is nothing more than one of the **Yonkou** _(Four Emperors)_ , Shanks the Redhead **_(Akagami no Shanks)_**! Maintaining a defensive posture in front of the sailor, the redhead wore a long black cloak over his shoulders, lightly loosened brown trousers, cut below the knee and pulled halfway up the shin, with gold buttons on the outside of his leg. In addition to being tall measuring about 1.99m in height and having 3 scars on his left eye, he wears a white shirt that is only half-buttoned, leaving part of his chest exposed. An large red band is tied at the waist which serves to hold the saber on the right side currently wielded.

"Good work, young soldier." Shanks then, in a low but audible tone, congratulated the young sailor's courage still holding the sword in place and keeping his defensive posture. "This moment of courage you dared to create ..." continued the redhead. "Well or badly, he has just dramatically changed the future of the world."

_Some sailors looked toward the still frozen sea, and they saw the red-haired ship._

"There is?! A-That ship is ... "Trembling, a sailor pointed to the vessel he saw.

"What does one of the New World **Yonkou** _(Four Emperors)_ do here ?!" - exclaimed a pirate in confusion and apprehension.

Behold, the flag swings to the four winds, with a skull already known.

"Shanks, the Redhead!" Exclaimed countless sailors in unison. Everyone shivering in their boots.

When everyone was silent, Shanks resolves to sheathe his saber and walks towards an old straw hat.

"I'm here to ..." He started walking toward the hat. Then he bent down, grabbed the straw hat, and lifted it toward his chest. And then with cold, intense eyes, he exclaims. "Put an end to this war!"

_Some time later_

_After Buggy's antics and the subsequent abandonment of World's Best Swordsman, Dracule Mihawk **(Taka no Me)** at **Marineford** claiming that he had come to battle only for the purpose of facing Whitebeard and not Shanks._

**_Episode 489_**

"If this thirst for victory continues," As he walked among the sailors, Shanks spoke. - "will only increase unnecessarily the number of casualties on both sides." - He ended by stating with experience.

"If there's still anyone willing to fight ..." His gaze then shifts to something more serious, and the redhead places his only hand on the hilt of his saber. Brandindo and playing to the right side, here comes 7 of your Nakamas. "You can come! We will meet them with pleasure! He stated in an imposing voice, Shanks, as if daring anyone to mention otherwise.

In this many cadet sailors, they keep their eyes wide and take a step backwards. But Blackbeard's crew, along with it, had only smiles on their barbarous faces.

"What do you say, Teach? Incidentally ... Blackbeard! "- Narrowing his abnormally cold eyes and a flat tone in equal proportion, keeping his head bowed, Shanks asks **_Kurohige_**_ (Blackbeard)_. "Zehahahaha." Then, tilting his head a little and narrowing his eyes, Teach laughs with his mouth losing much of his teeth and forehead bleeding, with a few drops of sweat here and there. "You look better than ever, Red. These scars fit him. "- He mockingly imitated the now possessor of two **_Akuma no Mi_** truly astounding! One capable of reducing something to nothing, and the other with the power to bring destruction to all, he affirms and believes that he has become truly invincible and the strongest of all.

Shanks only narrowed his eyes and stared at Teach.

"ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" With eyes bulging and sweating like a pig, Teach laughed. "Let's stop here, then. I already got everything I wanted. And we're not ready to face you yet. Zehahahaha "- **_Kurohige_** laughed even louder already turning and intending to leave **Marineford**. - "Let's go, me ..." - Unfortunately, he could not finish, because at that very moment, something happened.

"**KRAKABOM!**"

The discharge caused a high-intensity electric current that created an overheated plasma that emitted light and expanded rapidly to generate an electric shock wave. The sound resembled the noise of a thunder amplified ten times. Which had scared many of those present there.

_"Tic ... Tac ... Tac ..."_

And as if that were not enough the sound of footsteps alerted the presence of someone in the midst of all the dust, smoke and debris that formed in the position from where the thunder deliberately hit.

"**_Hao!_**" It was nothing more than a whisper in the wind. And all the heads went in search of that sound. The voice had a certain tone of grandeur, so much so that everyone, and I say everyone present turned to observe the anomaly.

_Meanwhile, behind the cloud of debris that had been formed, it was possible to visualize a shadow blackened by constant dust and approaching more and more slowly, having a stick with a circle in its possession._

Many did not know why, but they began to tremble just by looking at the shade, and swallowed the bile up their throats trying to resort to some sort of sanity that remained only by looking at that approaching being.

After a while, things began to be clear and it was possible to notice the appearance of it. Good Hancock, Tashigi, Hina and many of the women who were there could not understand what they were feeling, but it was powerful, so powerful that they began to blush and did not know why.

The Man, yes, the Man with a capital "M" who had just appeared in the shadows was unbelievably tall, about three and a half meters tall (as tall as Doflamingo, the most analytical have noticed), he was a handsome young man, probably in late adolescence or early 20s, had short, blond, and spiky hair. His warm blue eyes wandered man-to-man in an indifferent way before casually dismissing them until he rested his eyes on what interested him, Marshall D. Teach. Make no mistake, he does not swing to that side and certainly did not come up with that goal; he came up with something far better in mind, something that will surely change the tides of this new era, and it will be fun, at the very least. Six marks in total adorned his cheeks, containing three on each side, giving him the appearance of a 'fox'. He wore an orange hooded sweatshirt and black and orange shorts with black sandals. He wears a red ribbon with a circle symbol in red whirling to the middle on the right arm, which by the way if we look closely, we will see that it is bandaged. And in the right (bandaged) hand he appears to be in possession of a **_Shakujō_** (Monk's Staff), a type of Buddhist staff, adorned with rings, having a complete circle similar to the sun at one end and the other an incomplete circle, to which it refers the moon.

With that, the smoke dissipates completely and we can see him breathing calmly as if he were walking on the battlefield, as if everything that had happened there, had no weight on his surroundings. Then he began to look at each one there, so calm, that only in one look did he appease chaotic hearts. And as soon as he was about to open his mouth to speak, a magma-covered fist came running toward him accompanied by a _'Dai Funka'_ in a blazing tone, and was a foot away from his face.

The stranger simply stared at the 'flying object of fire' coming towards him, smiled insolently at the name he gave the technique that was destined to vaporize the whole upper body, and simply took a slight swing with his _Shakujō_ towards the _'imminent danger'_.

"Hmm .. That's interesting, dattebayo." He whispered disconcertingly as he walked away and slowly walked back toward his goal, after all, what he was thinking having just stopped and lightly swayed his _Shakujō_ at such a moment crucial as that?

It did not take long and the answer came in the form of a whistle penetrating the air, and then it was possible to see a thin arch going toward the attack of the 'flying fire object', _so called by our unknown_, which now seen, was launched by Admiral Akainu. On contacting, nothing happened. The fist just disappeared. It simply ceased to exist. This shocked everyone present. What the hell just happened?

Sengoku, Garp, Shanks, the Shichibukais, the Three Admirals, the Whitebeard Pirates, the Blackbeard Pirates, and everyone present there narrowed their eyes at this strange development. What was this?

"Ara Ara..." began our blond-haired stranger, addressing the man in the red suit who was looking enraged at him and managing to _inadvertently_ catch the attention of everyone present. "Let's calm down a bit, I have things to do, and I do not want to be interrupted again." He said smiling and relaxed, continuing to walk toward the Blackbeard's crew. "We're understood, right?" He finished with an innocent smile and a warm look that incredibly caught the attention of a certain **_"Lily Cobra"_** from Amazon Lily.

Akainu heard what was said and decided to swallow the confusion he felt when he saw his attack simply cease to exist right in front of him. "Who are you, boy?" Asked the Navy Admiral, Akainu, irritably and infuriatedly, that was enough for him, being interrupted by a boy with pink hair, and shortly after Shanks, the Redhead **_(Akagami no Shankusu)_** appears to protect the kid outside at least tolerable. But now comes this brat, who happened to come from a thunder and managed to render his attack unusable by a simple swing of a cursed staff?

Meanwhile, in the midst of the matter of Akainu, Shanks began to watch with attentive eyes the unknown that appeared in the form of the noise of thunder.

Continuing to walk toward Blackbeard's crew and having simply decided to ignore the _Red Dog of the Navy_, the stranger noticed that behind the crew lay the still body of an extremely tall man with two fist-sized holes adorning his body and an iconic white beard above the upper lips, this beard having only the right side since the rest was scorched.

_"Ah, so this must be Whitebeard." A quick glance over the man's body, and waving in respect, he turned his attention back to the man who had what he was looking for on the battlefield._ "Hi, **_Kurohige_**! I hope you're not tired after facing the Strongest Man in the World **_(Sekai Saikyo no Otoko)_**. "- Says the stranger in a childish way, which caused shivers in the body of Marshall D. Teach and he tried to take a step to behind, which proved futile. "You're not, are not you? After all, we have a lot to talk about. "- he continued, now indifferently still walking in to the crew of the Blackbeard who could no longer hide the terror that had come into his person when he realized that he could not move, let alone speak.

"Before the end, answer me something, Teach. How were you able to absorb the power of **_Gura Gura no Mi_** _(Fruit of the Earthquake) _while already holding the fruit **_Yami Yami no Mi _**_(Fruit of Darkness)_? The young man asked the question that surrounded everyone's heads, while the file was slow to fall. - "Everyone knows that the nature of **_Akuma's no Mi_** is to move to a nearby fruit and become edible once again when the user dies, but this process has not yet been fully explored and somehow you have been able to prevent it this happened. Being able to contain two powers at once is totally inexplicable. I thought it would be the first ... "- Says the blond man pouting, while everyone just looked confused. _Did he think he would be the first ...?_ "Just answer and I will not do anything to you, much less touch your crew. But if you do the opposite ... "- finished with closed eyes.

_"WHAT? I CAN NOT TALK AND NOT MOVE. DRUG, WHAT'S THAT BOY FINISHED TO DO? "She squirmed through her thoughts, Teach, could not move, let alone speak._

The stranger then sighed slightly amused by his situation, lowered his eyes and returned that insolent smile, he was very close to Teach, and when he got close enough, did something that would forever be in the minds of those who were present at the apex of War of **Marineford** and would torment Teach and his crew for eternity, especially Teach. "My name is Uzumaki D. Naruto. It's a good thing you do not forget that name. "The stranger now known as Naruto was dignifiedly presented, even bowing as if he belonged to royalty in front of the **_Kurohige_** who together with his crew remained rooted in the place, imposing watching what that strange blond would.

The blonde then simply raised his hand with the same indifferent gaze, the palm of his hand turned up toward the sky, and whispered two words calmly: "Ara, **_Kyūshū_**_ (Absorption)_."


End file.
